Tie a yellow ribbon round the ole oak tree
by WhiteLiliesWithAScar
Summary: The Muggle version of James and Lily got together.


A/N:The p lot is mine…but the characters do not belong to me…Waaah…but except for Edwin.

**Tie a yellow ribbon on the ole oak tree**

** James waited for her patiently. He took a peep at his watch. It was already half past two. They promised to meet each other at two. He regretted for leaving her alone in that old and cranky house at the end of the town for almost five years. They did, of course, send letters to each other, pronouncing their love to each other and sealing the letters with a small kiss. But their connection soon broke up when he heard a rumor, fake rumor, about her having another boyfriend. He was furious with her that time and lost control about what he was doing. He sends her a letter about her toying around with his feelings and wished that she was never born. Her last letter only contained tear-stained words,**

_'**I love you, James. But my showering love is no more than a filthy rumor. If you wish to break up at once, then we shall. I thought you would build your trust in me but I thought wrong. Good bye, James.'**_

** When he first reached the airport in England, his best friend, Sirius had given him a punch in the face.**

**Flashback**

"**Why did you do that for?" James asked, rubbing his jaw.**

** Remus, another friend of his, had gotten hold of Sirius.**

"**Why? WHY!" he roared, "How could you believe that Lily was making a fool out of you?"**

"**She was having another boyfriend here," said James, "Edwin told that to me." **

"**Him? You believe someone who is not even your friends?" shouted Sirius, angrily, "Do you even know he's trying to couple up with her!"**

** James eyes were wide opened now.**

"**I…I didn't know," stuttered James.**

"**Didn't know? DIDN'T KNOW!" exclaimed Sirius, before falling down on the floor, "I can only blame myself now. If I have not given my one and only non-related cousin to you, she would have been joyous now instead of trapping herself in her room all the time."**

**End of Flashback**

** James took a look at his watch again. It was 2.45pm. She wouldn't come. She had hated him already. But it was still worth waiting. Three o' clock came by and pass. No sign of Lily. He got up; slipping his hands in his pockets, face down. She was not coming. Then suddenly, his hand phone rang. (A/N-Ring tone: '…There's only you in my life…The only thing that's Right…My first love…You're every breath that I take…' Guess what song is it. ) This font represents James.** _**This font represents the other person.)**_

_"**Hello?"**_

"**Lily! Where are you? I can pick you up-"**

_"**I'm just calling you to tell you that I'm not coming. I'm studying."**_

"**But-"**

_"**I have exams next month."**_

"**What about the date?"**

_"**Cancelled."**_

"**But-"**

_"**Just send me another letter on a later date. 'Kay?"**_

"**But-"**

_"**Bye."**_

** Before James could say anything, she had hung up. His eyes were watery now. When they were dating that time, she would come for a date no matter what. Now, she cared much more about her exams than him. If he wasn't that dumb and thick-skulled, perhaps he would have known better to dump her. _'Stupid me.'_**

** If he failed today, he will never dare to trust anyone anymore. This time will be his last chance. He looked down on his watch. It was just only two o' clock. He will be going there at five o' clock. He looked at his hand phone. The screensaver was the picture of her smiling up close. He tossed the phone aside. The more he see it, the more his heart breaks. Why did he ever trust a boy that he wasn't close? He had the pictures as proof of evidence that Lily was just playing with him. All of them… just pure fakery. He wanted to kill himself. If he hadn't even met that…boy…everything would be fine…Lily would be in his embrace right this instant…He would even be caressing her fiery red hair…Kissing her lips…**

** Five o' clock soon came. He got into a taxi that nearly conned his money, and finally reached the place he was heading. He took a look at the oak tree. No yellow ribbon. He inspected the old oak tree carefully. He even climbed up the tree and checked everywhere. Still no sign. He got down. He looked down at his watch. He had been searching for the yellow ribbon for an hour. She didn't want to be with him anymore. Tears streamed down his face. Two drops of tears were seen on the cemented-floor. Perhaps it would be best to forget about her. He got onto a bus nearby after wiping away the tears.**

"**Can you turn on the radio?" asked James to the driver.**

** The driver turned on the radio.**

'**_Good evening to you all. Some of you might be at home, having dinner with your beloved. Some might be in the car, listening to relax yourself. But now, it's time to show how much you love your loved ones 'coz it's time for you to dedicate some songs. (A/N-Don't blame me for such terrible DJ-ing. This is because I'm not SUPPOSE to be a DJ!)…Yes! Our very first song is from Lily Evans. She had faxed me a message. Before we hear her requested song, let me enhance you people out there with this message. If you're out there, James, please hear what Lily have to say to you:_**

'**_Dear James,_**

**_I might not be able to tie the yellow ribbon around the oak tree but I wish to tell you this. You might be irritating and annoying on times when I'm with you. I was so disappointed in you. I have never dated anyone including the pathetic Edwin. (A/N Lalalalala) You had me crumpled like a piece of used parchment. I felt as if I was no longer here. I was mad with you. I tried to forget you, destroy the memoirs we once shared, but the more I thought about it, the more I miss you. I want you. I thought I hate you, despise you, but I soon found out…I still love you. I want to dedicate this song to you…_**

**_From Lily Evans.'_**

'**_I admire you, Lily Evans. The song she wants to dedicate to James is 'Tie A Yellow Ribbon Round the Ole Oak Tree,' by Dawn. James…if you're out there, please hear this song. That's all. I'll play more songs after the break. This is 'Light and Easy'._**

'**_I'm coming home, I've done my time,_**

**_Now I've got to know what is and isn't mine,_**

**_If you received my letter telling you I'll soon be free,_**

**_When you'll know just what to do,_**

_**If you still want me, If you still want me.**_

****

**_Whoa! Tie a yellow ribbon round the old oak tree,_**

**_It's been three long years,_**

_**Do you still want me (Still want me),**_

**_If I don't see a ribbon round the ole oak tree,_**

**_I'll stay on the bus, forget about us,_**

_**Put the blame on me,**_

**_If I don't see a yellow ribbon round the ole oak tree._**

_**Bus driver please look for me,**_

'**_Cos I couldn't bear to see what I might see,_**

**_I'm really still in prison and my love she holds the key,_**

_**A simple yellow ribbon is what I need to set me free,**_

_**I wrote it, told her please.**_

_**Whoa! Tie a yellow ribbon round the ole oak tree,**_

**_It's been three long years,_**

_**Do you still want me (Still want me),**_

**_If I don't see a yellow ribbon round the ole oak tree,_**

**_I'll stay on the bus, forget about us,_**

_**Put the blame on me,**_

**_If I don't see a yellow ribbon round the old oak tree._**

** When he had heard the last verse of the song (There's another verse) he had stood up immediately. He finally understood what she had meant. "Stop the bus!" exclaimed James as he suddenly stood up. "But-" started the bus driver but James had said, "I'll double the pay." The bus came into a halt. James gave him a dollar and a half before getting down the bus. It was already raining. He looked at his watch. It was already 6.30 pm. If he was not mistaken, Lily's house was 5km away from here. He started running under the terrible storm. Little rain was not much compared to her … Lily … **

** Lily looked out of the window, worried. (A/N-She lives in a condo.) What if James didn't hear the radio earlier? What if he thought she still hated him? If things were just like the old times… It was already 7.00pm. She closed the curtains as she walked into the kitchen. She took a packet of 'Maggie' mee and started to boil water.**

**"LILY!" she heard someone shouted. **

** She turned off the gas before she ran to the window. It was him!**

**"COME OUT LILY!" shouted James, "I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" "Talk about what?" she mused.**

** She looked at the poor James. He was already drenched. It was proof that he ran under the rain. She got an umbrella and ran downstairs. She saw him; still staring upwards thinking that she was still up there. She approached him quietly.**

**"James?" she whispered.**

** The brown-haired boy turned to look at her, shockedat he sudden approach.**

**"Lily!" he exclaimed, moving towards her to embrace her.**

** But she moved backwards.**

**"What do you want to say?" she asked.**

** She was excited and worried at the same time. Worried about what? She was worried that he may tell her some things she didn't want to hear and after that, he'll leave.**

**"What do I want to say?" he asked testily, "Hmmm, that's a hard one."**

**"If you don't want to talk to me, then it's fine. I'll just go-" started Lily but James had grabbed her by the arm and kissed her. Full on the lips. She released the umbrella and continued to kiss him back. Her arms were around his neck as his were around her small waist. Even heaven was still crying for them.**

_**Now they hold their bus in chains,**_

**_And I can't believe I see a hundred yellow ribbons,_**

**_Round the ole oak tree, I'm coming home…_**

**_Tie a yellow ribbon round the old oak tree…_**

**(A/N- Change the ending a bit, but it still sounded familiarly like 'The Unexpected Victory'…But is it nice? It LOOKS nice to me…)**

**Meggers-Thanks for telling me. I thought it was strange too.**


End file.
